It is conventional to install a molded electric motor as a fan motor in the indoor-device or the outdoor-device of an air conditioner. In a molded electric motor, a stator is molded from mold resin to form an outer frame thereof, and a rotor is placed movably on an inner periphery side of the outer frame. In the molded electric motor, a wire lead-out component for drawing a lead wire from the stator or a wiring substrate to the outside is provided. The wire lead-out component is integrally molded with the stator and wiring components from mold resin.
However, with this type of configuration, ingress of fluid tends to occur through a gap or an interface between the outer frame of the molded electric motor and the wire lead-out component or through a gap or an interface between the wire lead-out component and the lead wire. Therefore, heretofore, there has been a problem in that it is necessary to perform secondary processing such as the application of a sealing material or attachment of tape, which is measures of ensuring the molded electric motor, has waterproof properties.
A conventional electric motor described in Patent Literature 1 listed below includes a lead-wire wiring component so that fluid does not reach a substrate after mold forming the stator. A substrate on which electronic components are mounted can be assembled to the lead-wire wiring component, and the lead-wire wiring component is placed in the stator. Further, the lead-wire wiring component is configured to draw a power-supply lead wire that supplies power to the stator and a sensor lead wire that supplies power as well as positional information of a rotor to a substrate.
Furthermore, in a conventional electric motor described in Patent Literature 2 listed below, a stator is molded from mold resin to form an outer frame thereof, and a bushing (lead-out unit) that draws a lead wire out from an outer frame of a molded electric motor is integrally molded with the outer frame. This electric motor is characterized such that the bushing (lead-out unit) is an elastic body, the bushing (lead-out unit) is molded, and the bushing is compressed by the outer frame, thereby reducing ingress of fluid from the lead-out unit.